


My Colonel

by Starnewt



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnewt/pseuds/Starnewt
Summary: Sponvarez - a ship that should be shipped more in the Tintin fandom. Set during Tintin and the Picaros.





	My Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fan-fiction before, but I feel content with my effort. (Sponvarez is my OTP)

Sponsz watched Alvarez pouring himself another glass of champagne. Sponsz knew it was Alvarez’s favourite type, and he’d bought it specially for him. He hadn't told him. He couldn't. His reputation could be ruined.  
Alvarez came and sat down next to him on the sofa, to watch the trial of Tintin’s friends, the Thom(p)sons and Castafiore. It wasn't on for a while, but Sponsz could wait. He enjoyed sitting with Alvarez. He watched him taking a few sips of his drink.  
“Colonel…” Sponsz began, wanting to talk to Alvarez, but not entirely sure what to say. “Colonel, would you mind if I were to open the window? The temperature isn't to my liking.”  
“Of course, Colonel Esponja,” replied Alvarez.  
Sponsz slowly got up and opened the window, wondering what he was going to say to Alvarez next, but Alvarez spoke first.  
“Is it much cooler it Borduria, Colonel?”  
“Yes, quite considerably,” said Sponsz. “It snows on occasion.”  
“I’ve never seen snow,” Alvarez said, more to himself.  
He looked slightly nervously across at Sponsz, took a deep breath and then spoke... in Bordurian. “Maybe I should visit.”  
Sponsz stared at him, completely amazed that Alvarez had just said something in Bordurian. He felt his heart ache a little. And then a lot.  
_I love him so much..._  
He continued to gaze at Alvarez, and his funny moustache, his slightly tanned skin, his large and strangely attractive nose… He was so beautiful. He had a strong urge to kiss him. And embrace him. And hold him. Forever.  
“Co-Colonel?” Alvarez said timidly. “What are you doing? Are you feeling alright? Is it still too warm?”  
Sponsz looked away sharply. He heard Alvarez shifting awkwardly on the sofa cushion next to him.  
“Colonel,” said Sponsz, putting his glass down. “I need to tell you, that I bought that champagne because… I… know… that it… is your favourite.”  
There was an uncomfortably still silence. Sponsz regretted saying that. He chanced a glance at Alvarez, trying to see how he had reacted. Alvarez was smiling awkwardly, and blushing deeply. Sponsz once again found himself staring at him and thinking how attractive he was.  
“Kiss me,” Alvarez said suddenly.  
“What.” Sponsz had heard him clearly, but he wanted to hear him say it again.  
“S-sorry, Colonel, I thought that-”  
Sponsz pulled Alvarez towards him and kissed him tenderly. Alvarez gasped in shock, and whimpered as Sponsz's lips gently caressed his. Sponsz smelled good. He had the warm odour of cigarettes, Bordurian alcohol and that deodorant that he used. It was _his_ scent, and Alvarez loved it.  
Once Sponsz had felt he had satisfied his need for Alvarez, he pulled away a little and they looked at each other with contentment.  
“I love you, my colonel,” Sponsz told Alvarez.  
“I know. I love you too.”  
“Where did you learn to speak Bordurian?”  
Alvarez smiled. “Well, Colonel, I was able to find some old dictionaries, phrasebooks and grammar books. I had to search the whole country. I had wanted to go to Borduria as part of our countries’ alliance, but a different officer was sent instead.”  
Sponsz suddenly remembered that the trial was on, and he looked at the clock. He turned the television on and was pleased to discover that it had not yet begun.  
Alvarez took his hat off to snuggle against Sponsz, and rest his head on his shoulder.  
“Colonel, would you care to have dinner at my house tomorrow?” Alvarez offered.  
“Yes,” smiled Sponsz.”Yes I would love to.”  
He smiled again and kissed Alvarez’s head.  
“My colonel.”


End file.
